After the Aipom
by daffodil431
Summary: During the Kanto Grad Festival, after the first round, the gang was hanging out on the roof of a building, watching the sun set. This is what could have happened after the Aipom stole Ash's hat once again. Brock/Solidad- Pewtershipping one-shot


**Notes: Pewter shipping. My first fic. Pewter shipping=awesomeness. My first pewtershipping fic=maybe not. Of course, I'll never know unless you review!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Scraggy and Garboder wouldn't exist. They do exist.

"Aipom, seriously, this isn't funny anymore! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" Ash screamed, running off after the Aipom. Brock chuckled to himself.

"Well," May sighed, getting up and stretching, "This has all been fun, but I really need to get to sleep. The second round of the Grand Festival is tomorrow!" With that, she recalled Combuskin into his Pokeball and looked at Max expectantly, her hands on her hips. "Are you coming?" she grinned at him, "It is your bedtime, isn't it?"

"May!" Max whined, but he got up anyways and started walking after her.

"Oh, May darling!" Harley called after her, "Wait for me! A little extra beauty sleep couldn't hurt!" May shrieked and quickened her pace, but Harley managed to keep up with her, saying, "Well, of course, you'll probably need a bit more than a _little_ beauty sleep…"

Drew snickered. "I actually kind of feel bad for January."

Solidad smiled mischievously at him. "Isn't your bedtime coming up too, Drewy?" she teased. Drew mock glared at her and she burst out laughing. "I'm just saying," she added, "You should probably be rested for tomorrow's contest too." Drew nodded solemnly and gave Solidad a small smile before leaving as well.

It was now that Brock realized that he and Solidad were alone on the rooftop, on a warm evening, as the sun sets behind them. All in all, a pretty romantic setting. He started sweating nervously.

Solidad stared contently at the setting sun for a while, before spinning around and smiling brightly at Brock, coming to sit next to him. Brock was sure he felt his heart skip a beat seeing her dazzling smile. "So?" She asked, still smiling.

"…So what?" Brock asked, confused.

"So, how's Pewter city?" She asked excitedly, "How's the gym doing? Did they ever get around to building that pool? I mean, I know it's a rock type special city, but still, the pool would have been great." She sighed wistfully, "It's been so long since I've been home."

"Um, the city's fine," Brock said, smiling at her enthusiasm, "Most of the buildings are still standing." Solidad laughed and Brock felt oddly fulfilled, grinning wider as he continued, "We had a little issue with the gym when my mother came back and pretty much changed it into a water type gym-" Solidad gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "-but I got back and fixed it. The pool is actually finished, and you should come back." Brock looked at her curiously. "You really haven't been back in, what? Four years?"

"Almost four years," Solidad said wistfully, staring into the sun, "There are just some things you have to sacrifice if you want your dreams to come true."

Brock paused for a second before saying, "Well, then, let's go home together, after you win the Grand Festival."

Solidad looked at him curiously. "You'd- you'd come with me?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, sure," Brock nodded, "The Pokemon doctor exams are in Cerulean city, anyways, and Pewter's on the way."

"You're going to be a Pokemon doctor?" Solidad asked, smiling at him, "That'll be useful to have around!" She bumped shoulders with him playfully. Then she sighed. "I can't believe I didn't know that about you. Remember when we were best friends?"

Brock paused, and then said, "Remember when Ricky in second grade threw my shoe over the playground fence and then told me to 'knit myself a new one'?"

Solidad giggled. "And you cried because he called you a girly sissy?"

"Yup, that time," Brock grinned slightly, "And, when the teacher questioned me on my one-shoed-ness, and I was too ashamed to say anything, you just marched up to the teacher and declared that it wasn't my fault that I didn't have my shoe because Ricky had thrown it over the fence and that it was perfectly alright if I wanted to be a girly sissy."

Solidad laughed. "I did do that, didn't I?" She softly rested her head on Brock's shoulder. "I was an annoying, loud child."

"I still see you as that, you know," Brock continued.

"What, as an annoying, loud child?" Solidad narrowed her eyebrows.

"No, no, not that!" Brock amended, blushing slightly, "I meant, I still see you as that declarative, confident moralistic person, who stands up for what is right and never fails to go for what she wants."

There was a long pause as Solidad absorbed all this. "I still see you as that too," she said finally, albeit a little mischievously.

"What, as a sniveling sissy?" Brock asked, sounding mortified.

"What, you don't like being a sniveling sissy?" Solidad teased, bringing her head up to look at him.

"Well, no!" Brock shook his head frantically, "I'd actually much prefer to be the suave ladies' man, or even just the mildly good-looking bloke, but I get sniveling sissy. Fantastic."

Solidad grinned at him. "Brooock," she giggled, putting her arms around his neck, "I meant, I still see you as my best friend!"

Brock swore his heart literally stop for a second. Solidad's face was just inches from his. Her beautiful, radiant, dazzling, glowing- okay stay on track. "I-I don't really want best friends," he breathed, "I kind of want more than that."

"Oh, Brock," Solidad smiled, running her hand gently through his hair, "Who said that best friends couldn't also be more than that?"

Brock couldn't tell who started the kiss, all he knew was that, in that next second, his lips were on hers and she was tightening her arms around his neck and he had wrapped an arm around her waist and it was wonderful and exciting and magnificent and everything he had ever hoped it to be.

When they pulled apart from each other, the sun had set and the sky was fully dark. Brock somehow managed to think that she was even more beautiful in the moonlight than she ever was, as if that was even possible.

She was looking at him apprehensively, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Brock studied her for a while before breaking out into a large grin, his arms never letting her go. He leaned down and kissed her again, jumping for joy inside as he felt her lips curve into a smile.

"So," Solidad said, after they broke apart, "Assuming your offer about traveling together after the Grand Festival still stands-"

"It does," Brock interjected.

Solidad continued, "I'd like to take you up on that."

Brock grinned widely. "That's fantastic!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "Well, that mean it's a whole 'nother person to feed," he started, speaking rather quickly, "And maybe it might include Drew because there's only one way to get out of the Indigo Plateau and Drew'll totally try to follow us because he's got a crush on May and May'll totally let him because she totally has a crush on him and you'll totally let him," he looked at her accusingly, "Because you're like his mother, so that makes two other people and-"

Brock paused and looked at Solidad strangely, who looked back at him quizzingly. "Why are you still awake!" Brock shrieked, awfully girl like, "You've got a Grand Festival to win tomorrow!"

Solidad rolled her eyes and got up, saying, "Okay _mom_," Teasingly. Brock scowled and they walked to Solidad's room together.

"Um, well," Brock said, as they got to her room, suddenly nervous, "I guess, I'll, like, see you tomorrow? At least I will on stage. I mean, of course, because you're competing and I'm-"

Solidad cut him off by standing on her toes and kissing him flat out. Brock made a muffled sound, but soon leaned into it, smiling. When they broke apart, Solidad gave him an endearing smile and then disappeared into her room.

Brock stared soppily after her and then sighed and walked to his room, his eyes dreamy and his gait floaty.


End file.
